1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to update of firmware/software components in mobile handsets using an update agent, and, more specifically, to the generation of compact update packages employing optimization techniques.
2. Background of the Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), often contain firmware and application software that are either provided by the manufacturer of the electronic devices, by telecommunication carriers, or by third parties. These firmware and application software often contain software bugs. New versions of the firmware/software are periodically released to fix the bugs or to introduce new features, or both.
When informing a mobile electronic device of the need to update its firmware/software, problems might arise. For example, problems may arise when attempting to control the size of an update package containing the difference information. Update package generation is prone to an “avalanche” effect, wherein a minor change to code may result in relocation of a large amount of other code or components. The relocation of the code may result in difference information that is very large, thereby prolonging the download process and making it more costly. Other problems may arise, such as the inability to clearly and efficiently specify the steps needed to update firmware/software in the electronic device to a new version.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.